


The Feeling

by kelliirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Horny, Hot, shower, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelliirwin/pseuds/kelliirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been close friends with Ashton for years, he was always there for you for advice and fun and made you feel special, unique, and loved. You thought your boyfriend you had for awhile did the same, but when he ends things with you, feelings come out between you and Ashton. New and different feelings you don't know if you should accept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling

You feel enraged, like you just want to smash anything around you to bits. You feel like crying and yelling at the same time. You fall to the floor. Your boyfriend which you had practically given your life too had just ended it. It felt let your world was crumbling down on itself, like everything stood still with time as he said the words. You thought you loved someone that would always be there for you and NEVER hurt you. You never went anywhere without holding hands and kisses on the forehead, you were completely head over heels in love. You couldn't imagine you with anyone else, him with anyone else, you two were just perfectly made for each other. He had invited you over to his house like the thousand normal times before, so of course you didn't think anything of it. You could tell something was different though when you walked in. When you hugged him, you felt him slightly pull back, you giving him a confused look. He took your hand and led you into the living room. He sat across from you putting his hands on your knees, not even daring to look you in your eyes. You had a terrible feeling in your stomach, you gulped. He then began to tell you that there was this girl he had been hooking up with that he met at his work and that she was pretty wealthy. He said that he knew you had a tight budget and make minimum wage at your current job and had always struggled with money. He had always wanted to get out the country and that girl told him they could fly away together to a new life. Your stomach dropped. You went into a swearing fit, throwing your arms, him trying to block you. You couldn't believe he would throw all of your years of memories away just for petty money and most likely a whore that will leave him in the future. You thought he was so much more than that. You threw his already packed luggage at him and stormed out. You were now here on the floor of your small apartment crying your eyes out. You needed to talk to someone, share your side and your feelings. You knew exactly who to call, you pull out your phone and ring up Ashton. He's the only person that could make you feel like a million bucks, even in horrendous moment like this. You hear him pick up, "Hello?", says Ash. You try to hide back your teary voice but it still comes out a bit. "..Hey", you crack out. "Hey hey, is everything alright?", asks Ash. "I just really need to talk to you", you say. "Wanna come over here?" "Yeah I'll be over in 10", you say.   
Ashton opens the door and you could no longer hold back the tears you were swallowing back in the car. You go in and sit on the couch with him and tell him everything. "I;m gonna go beat the shit out of this prick before he can even imagine stepping onto a plane", Ashton sneers. "No no", you say pulling him back down. "What a fucking horrible thing to do. You're the best thing that ever happened to that idiot and he's gonna throw it all away for a girl that probably sucks cock for a living?!", he shouts. "I know..", you say. "I really thought that dude was great, this is such a shocker. But hey, you are way better than both of them. You will be happier in the future without that fucking asshole that would even try to hurt you. You're amazing. He doesn't know what he lost babe", he says to you. He wipes tears from your face, you smiling at him. "Hey, why don't you spend the night here and we can have movie night and make fun of the terrible actors in Netflix movies like you love huh?", he says smiling. "Yeah..sure I'd love that", you say hugging him tight. He goes to make some popcorn in the kitchen for the two of you. You let out a deep breath and just think of how lucky you are to have a friend like Ash.  
Hours go by and you start to doze off from the terrible movies you're watching. Your head resting on Ash's shoulder. When he moves a bit you wake and he smiles at you. "Wanna go to bed?", he asks. "Yeah I think so", you say stretching and yawning. Ash turns off the TV and gets the couch set up for you. As you're getting cozy, you see Ash come back in the room shirtless. Why should that matter you've seen him shirtless before of course. But he had been working out lately and his abs were getting more defined. You never looked at him in a sexual way because of your boyfriend, but now you were noticing how attractive Ashton really was. His golden locks, abs and prominent V line. Muscular legs and arms. You caught yourself biting your lip, which you quickly made yourself stop. Ashton noticed the staring at him and gave you a puzzled look. "Everything alright?", he asks smiling. "Oh yeah, sorry just zoning out", you say. YEAH RIGHT. "Okay well night love ya", he says kissing you on the forehead. You smile and him and say the same. When he walks away you notice his back even has fucking muscles. You know you shouldn't think this way about your friend, especially right out of a relationship. But you just couldn't help it. After a while the long stressful day melted away into sleep.

~ASHTON'S POV~  
After sleeping for hours you woke up in the middle of the night needing to go to the bathroom. You walked into the family room to make your way to the bathroom when you noticed (you) making groaning sounds. You walked over confused. You shook her a bit, noticing she was sleeping and probably just talking in her sleep. You made your way back to the bathroom. "Ohhh Ashton", you heard her say. You had a shocked face. Did I just hear what I thought I just heard? "Awhh Ash fuck", she said moaning. Oh my god, she was having wet dreams. ABOUT ME. You honestly didn't know what to think. Yeah it was hot but you knew it was wrong to listen and for her to think these things. You went to the bathroom and back to bed thinking about all of this before falling asleep.

You woke up smiling at the night you had last night and scrolling through stuff on your phone. You saw that your ex had posted a pic of him and his new girl saying that they were flying away to Brazil. You immediately unfollowed him and threw your phone back down. Ashton then came walking in with a smile. "Hey, breakfast?", he asks. "Uh, yeah sure", you say. He goes to cook you both eggs and toast. You start talking about the terrible movies you watched last night and laughed at all the stupid parts and decided which one was the worst. As you were eating, you noticed Ash was getting quieter and he looked like he had something on his mind. "You alright?" you ask. "Uhh yeah sorry", he says shaking his head. He still didn't say anything and the whole room was becoming awkward. "What tell me", you said. He paused "Okay..well..I heard you last night", he says. "What do you mean?" "I heard you talking in your sleep", he says. You think back onto what you dreamt about and freeze, completely embarrassed. "How much did you hear?", you ask. "You were moaning my name", he says. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I don't know what I'm feeling, this is all just too much I know you don't feel that way about me.." He cuts you off. "Hey, it's fine. It was surprising but I understand, you're beautiful and a wonderful girl, I wouldn't want to rush or ruin anything though. We can just forget about it", he says smiling. You finally smile, "Thanks", you say.  
Weeks had gone by and one night Ashton invited you over to go see a movie, a good one this time, then to chill back at his place. You actually liked the movie you saw, laughing in the car with Ash on the way home. You were finally starting to feel better about your breakup. You both walked into his place. "Hey uh, wasn't able to take a shower today you mind if I take one now?" asks Ash. "No go ahead", you say. "Kay", he says heading to the bathroom. You turn on the TV and flip through the shows, you guys had known each other for so long you were so comfortable with each other's homes it felt like our own. Awhile in to you watching TV the controller stopped working. You hit it a few times, nothing. So you decided to go up and change the channel from the TV. When you got close to the wall you could hear Ashton in the bathroom since it was on the opposite side. "Awwhh fuck (your name) you heard", Ash moan. WAS HE JACKING OFF TO YOU. You realized that's why he went into the bathroom, he had a boner. You couldn't believe he actually felt this way about you. You had to admit, you were fucking turned on. His moaning was driving you crazy you were getting so hot. When you heard the water shut off you said fuck it and went into the bathroom.  
"Hey!!", shouts Ashton grabbing a towel and covering himself. You walk over to him slowly. Him looking so confused and about to ask what you were doing, but he was frozen. You went over to him and ripped the towel off him onto the floor. You looked down and if your jaw could drop it would. His cock was so beautiful, big and thick, dripping with water from the shower. You go to tug, looking him in the eyes before kissing him. He takes a second to react before he's kissing back, adding tongue, deepening the kiss. You pump faster and your tongues start to swirl with one another. He moans into the kiss. You tug at his hair, he licks down your neck. Sucking hickeys and bruises. Fuck, you're wet from the shower and what's currently happening. You kiss down his chest before kitten licking the top of his cock. His back arching. "Fuccckk", he moans. You lick down the length before you start bobbing your head, sucking. Before he could come, he stops you, lifts you up and kisses you. "I wanna fuck you", he says. You moan just from that. He goes to take off your top then bra, grabbing your breasts. He licks and sucks on each nipple before flicking each. You could not be more soaking now. He kisses and trails down your chest and takes off your shorts. He licks at your panties, you moaning loud. "So wet baby, I'm gonna give it to you so good, you won't remember your last", he purrs. You arch your back moaning. He takes off your panties before getting up to put a condom on quickly. He inserts into you before thrusting hard. You moaning obscenities. You both weren't going to last long. He keeps thrusting deeper and deeper before hitting your G spot. "AWhhh!", you moan before coming, Ash doing the same right after.   
When you both regulate your breathing, you get up and dress and make your way to the couch. "Hey, that was amazing. I just want you to know that if you decide you want to just remain friends after this, that's fine. If you want to be my girl, that's more than fine as well. I will always be here for you and I will always take care of you. You were the greatest girl in the world I will ever get to meet. I would be lucky to have you be by my side day in and day out. I will treat you the way a girl is supposed to be treated. I will never hurt you and I will never leave you", Ashton states looking into your eyes with a hand under your chin. You finally nod, kiss him, and grab his hand to interlock with yours. "I love you Ashton", you say. "I love you too (your name)", he says with a huge smile before giving you a huge bear hug. You cuddle and eventually fall asleep in each others arms.

•The universe has it's own plan, everything happens for a reason.•


End file.
